starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Soldado de asalto
|fundador = |lider = *Emperador Sheev Palpatine *Darth Vader |miembros = |sede = |emplazamientos = |fundada=19 ABY |formada = |fragmentada = |reorganizada = |disuelta = Aproximadamente en el 5 DBY en acuerdo con el Concordato GalácticoStar Wars: Atlas Galáctico |restaurada = Después del 5 DBY, como los soldados de asalto de la Primera Orden |era = |afiliacion = *Imperio Galáctico **Fuerzas Armadas ImperialesTarkin **Ejército ImperialStar Wars Rebels: Rebel Journal by Ezra Bridger **Cuerpo de Soldados de asaltoStar Wars: Galactic Defense}} Los soldados de asalto fueron las tropas de asalto del Imperio Galáctico. Los ciudadanos se referían a ellos como Cabezas de cubo, un apodo despectivo inspirado en los cascos en forma de cubo de los soldados de asalto. Como miembros del Cuerpo de Soldados de asalto, una rama independiente que operaba bajo el Ejército Imperial, los soldados de asalto representaban la columna vertebral del Fuerzas Armadas Imperiales—entrenados para la obediencia total al mando jerárquico, así como la lealtad absoluta al Emperador Sheev Palpatine y al régimen Imperial. Los soldados de asalto fueron entrenados en Academias Imperiales, y usaron una variedad de armas. Apariciones *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Dark'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Cold'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Rescue'' *''Ahsoka'' *''Los Lores Sith'' *''Tarkin'' * *''El Más Buscado'' *''Lando: Double or Nothing, Part I'' *''Lando: Double or Nothing, Part II'' *''Lando: Double or Nothing, Part III'' *''Lando: Double or Nothing, Part IV'' *''Lando: Double or Nothing, Part V'' *''Star Wars: Beckett 1'' *''Han Solo: Una Historia de Star Wars'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story: Expanded Edition'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story: Meet the Crew'' *''Solo Adaptation 1'' *''Rebel Rising'' *''Thrawn'' *''Thrawn, Part I'' *''Thrawn, Part IV'' *''Thrawn, Part VI'' * *''Un Nuevo Despertar'' *''Estrellas Perdidas'' *''Lost Stars'' webcomic *''Star Wars 28: Yoda's Secret War, Part III'' * * * * *''Servants of the Empire: Edge of the Galaxy'' *''Rise of the Rebels'' * *''Sabine's Art Attack'' * *''Zeb to the Rescue'' *''Ezra's Gamble'' *''Rebel Journal by Ezra Bridger'' *''Ezra and the Pilot'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion'' *''Ezra's Wookiee Rescue'' *''The Rebellion Begins'' *''Droids in Distress'' book *''The Secret Jedi: The Adventures of Kanan Jarrus: Rebel Leader'' *''A New Hero'' * * *''TIE Fighter Trouble'' * *''The Inquisitor's Trap'' *''Servants of the Empire: Rebel in the Ranks'' * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Rebel Strike'' * *''Ezra's Duel with Danger'' * *''Kanan 9: First Blood, Part III: The Canyons of Kardoa'' *''Kanan 10: First Blood, Part IV: The Mesas of Mygeeto'' *''Kanan 11: First Blood, Part V: The Fog of War'' *''Kanan 12: First Blood, Epilogue: The Ties That Bind'' * * *''Servants of the Empire: Imperial Justice'' * * *''Servants of the Empire: The Secret Academy'' * *''Battle to the End'' * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Recon Missions'' * *''Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Team Tactics'' * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Strike Missions'' * * * * *''Leia, Princesa de Alderaan'' *''Última Oportunidad'' * * * * * *''Forces of Destiny: The Leia Chronicles'' * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Special Ops'' * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow'' * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Thrawn: Alliances'' * *''Star Wars Rebels: Heroes of Mandalore'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Rogue One – Cassian & K-2SO Special 1'' * *''The Mighty Chewbacca in the Forest of Fear!'' *''Choose Your Destiny: A Han & Chewie Adventure'' *''Star Wars: Secrets of the Empire'' *''Guardianes de los Whills'' * * *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' novela *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Una Novela Juvenil'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 1'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 2'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 3'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 4'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 5'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 6'' * *''Bounty Hunt'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Una Nueva Esperanza: La Princesa, el Contrabandista y el Granjero'' *''Star Wars: A New Hope'' junior novelization *''Episode IV: A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Escape from Darth Vader'' *''Trapped in the Death Star!'' *''Star Wars: Heroes Path'' *''The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars: The Original Trilogy – A Graphic Novel'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Battlefront II: Escuadrón Infernal'' *''La Huida del Contrabandista: Una Aventura de Han Solo y Chewbacca'' *''Han and the Rebel Rescue'' *''Smuggler's Run'' animated comic *''Princess Leia, Part II'' *''Princess Leia, Part III'' *''Princess Leia, Part IV'' *''Princess Leia, Part V'' * *''Chewbacca, Part I'' *''Chewbacca, Part III'' *''Chewbacca, Part IV'' *''Chewbacca, Part V'' * * * *''El Arma de un Jedi: Una Aventura de Luke Skywalker'' *''Luke and the Lost Jedi Temple'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi, Part 1'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi, Part 3'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi, Part 4'' *''Star Wars Annual 4'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Strikes'' *''Star Wars 2: Skywalker Strikes, Part II'' *''Star Wars 3: Skywalker Strikes, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Strikes, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 2: Vader, Part II'' *''Star Wars 6: Skywalker Strikes, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 12: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 7: Shadows and Secrets, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 8: Shadows and Secrets, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 9: Shadows and Secrets, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 10: Shadows and Secrets, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 11: Shadows and Secrets, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 12: Shadows and Secrets, Part VI'' *''Star Wars Annual 1'' *''Darth Vader 14: Vader Down, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 14: Vader Down, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 15: Vader Down, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 16: Rebel Jail, Part I'' *''Star Wars 19: Rebel Jail, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 16: The Shu-Torun War, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 17: The Shu-Torun War, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 18: The Shu-Torun War, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 19: The Shu-Torun War, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 22: End of Games, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 23: End of Games, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 25: End of Games, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 21: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part I'' *''Star Wars 22: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part II'' *''Star Wars 23: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part III'' *''Star Wars 24: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 25: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part V'' *''Star Wars Annual 2'' *''Star Wars 26: Yoda's Secret War, Part I'' *''Star Wars 27: Yoda's Secret War, Part II'' *''Doctor Aphra 2: Aphra, Part II'' *''Doctor Aphra 3: Aphra, Part III'' *''Doctor Aphra 4: Aphra, Part IV'' *''Doctor Aphra 5: Aphra, Part V'' *''Star Wars 33: Rebels in the Wild'' *''Doctor Aphra 11: The Enormous Profit, Part III'' *''Star Wars 34: The Thirteen Crates'' *''Star Wars 35: The Hutt Run'' *''Star Wars 36: Revenge of the Astromech'' *''Doctor Aphra 12: The Enormous Profit, Part IV'' *''Star Wars Annual 3'' *''Star Wars 37: Imperial Pride'' *''Doctor Aphra 13: The Enormous Profit, Part V'' *''Doctor Aphra 14: Remastered, Part I'' *''Doctor Aphra 15: Remastered, Part II'' *''Doctor Aphra 16: Remastered, Part III'' *''Doctor Aphra 17: Remastered, Part IV'' *''Doctor Aphra 19: Remastered, Part VI'' *''Doctor Aphra 20: The Catastrophe Con, Part I'' *''Doctor Aphra 21: The Catastrophe Con, Part II'' *''Star Wars 39: The Ashes of Jedha, Part II'' *''Star Wars 40: The Ashes of Jedha, Part III'' *''Star Wars 42: The Ashes of Jedha, Part V'' *''Star Wars 43: The Ashes of Jedha, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 44: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part I'' *''Star Wars 46: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part III'' *''Star Wars 47: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 48: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part V'' *''Star Wars 49: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 53: Hope Dies, Part IV'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi – The Storms of Crait 1'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' *''Lando, Part I'' *''Lando, Part III'' *''Han Solo, Part II'' *''Han Solo, Part III'' *''Han Solo, Part IV'' * *''Battlefront: La Compañía Crepúsculo'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''El Imperio Contraataca: ¿Así que quieres ser un Jedi?'' *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novelization *''Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Use the Force!'' *''Captured on Cloud City'' *''Blanco Móvil: Una Aventura de la Princesa Leia'' *''Leia and the Great Island Escape'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''El Retorno del Jedi: ¡Cuidado con el Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza!'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' junior novelization *''Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Rescue from Jabba's Palace'' *''Ewoks Join the Fight'' * * * *''Imperio Destruido, Parte I'' *''Imperio Destruido, Parte II'' *''Imperio Destruido, Parte III'' * *''Consecuencias'' *''Star Wars: Uprising'' *''Imperio Destruido, Parte IV'' *''Consecuencias: Deuda de Vida'' * *''Consecuencias: El Fin del Imperio'' * *''Las Leyendas de Luke Skywalker'' *''Líneas de Sangre'' *''Phasma'' *"The Perfect Weapon" * *''Antes del Despertar'' *''Poe Dameron 2: Black Squadron, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 8: The Gathering Storm, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 9: The Gathering Storm, Part II'' *''Join the Resistance: Escape from Vodran'' * *''Join the Resistance: Attack on Starkiller Base'' *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela juvenil *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza Caja de Inicio'' *''Manual de Supervivencia de Rey'' *''Los Últimos Jedi: Escuadrón Cobalto'' *''The Last Jedi: Bomber Command'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Edición Expandida'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi'' novela juvenil }} Apariciones no canónicas *''Angry Birds Star Wars II'' *''Star Wars: Galaxy of Heroes'' *''Star Wars Epic Yarns: A New Hope'' * *''Star Wars Epic Yarns: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures'' *''Star Wars Epic Yarns: Return of the Jedi'' Fuentes * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Meet the Rebels'' *''Star Wars Costumes: The Original Trilogy'' *''Star Wars Rebels: La Guía Visual'' *''Ultimate Sticker Collection: Star Wars Rebels'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Beware the Inquisitor!'' * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Fight the Empire'' *''Universo Star Wars'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Fight the Empire'' *''Star Wars: Absolutamente Todo Lo Que Necesitas Saber'' *''Star Wars: Ships of the Galaxy'' *''The Art of Star Wars: Uprising'' *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Diccionario Visual'' *''Star Wars: Mundos y Escenarios'' *''Star Wars Propaganda: Historia del Proselitismo en la Galaxia'' *''Star Wars: Atlas Galáctico'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: La Guía Visual Definitiva'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Dosier Rebelde'' *''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story The Official Collector's Edition'' *''Star Wars: La Enciclopedia Visual'' *''Star Wars Super Graphic: A Visual Guide to a Galaxy Far, Far Away'' *''Forces of Destiny: Tales of Hope & Courage'' *''Ghosts of Dathomir'' *''Star Wars: Los Archivos Rebeldes'' *''Dawn of Rebellion'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles'' *''Han Solo: Una Historia de Star Wars La Guía Oficial'' *''Star Wars: El Gran Libro de la Galaxia'' * * * * * * * * * * * * ; imagen #5 * ; imagen #9 * * ; imagen #2 * * * * * * * * * * }} Notas y referencias }} Enlaces externos *